


Two Paths

by jamie_lin



Category: random post of a boba tea addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lin/pseuds/jamie_lin





	Two Paths

He approaches the fork in the road, there are two paths. One path has pure white lilies, pointed petals draped towards the earth. The other path has gladiolus flowers piercing towards the sky. 

_ “Where is she to help me decide which path to walk?” _ he thinks to himself. 

Lost in thought, he continues down the path of the white lilies. Just pausing a moment to look over his shoulder to see if she’s there. But, as he looks over his shoulder all he can see is an endless field of white lilies. Kneeling down, he plucks a white lily from the earth and takes in its fragrance.

...

She arrives to the fork in the road, but doesn’t see him anywhere. They had promised to walk down the path of the gladiolus flowers together, maybe he already got a head start? She starts walking down the path of the gladiolus, but upon arriving at the end of the path he’s nowhere in sight. 

All she sees is a single white lily sprouting from the earth. Kneeling down, she cups the flower in her hands wondering if she should pluck it and embrace its fragrance. 

Without disturbing its roots, she leans down and gently drops a kiss on a petal whispering,  **_“I’m sorry I couldn’t show you another path.”_ **


End file.
